


Sun Up, Sun Down

by MidnightMoonWarrior



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Eh., Feels, Gen, Lots and lots of family feels, No idea if anyone will actually read this, Warning:, Why am i rambling when I might not finish this?', and Anders being a big boy, but if you do, did I mention feels?, test, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonWarrior/pseuds/MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU season 2 ending. Gaia is Frigg and Natalie was not the only hunter following Anders. Mike is injured, throwing the whole ‘secret god community’ into chaos; because it’s not official, not yet, but what are they going to do if he dies? </p><p>(Yeah, the show was amazing and I fic-ed. Not sure if I'll continue, but we will see. Tell me what you think? This fandom needs more fic anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Up, Sun Down

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the characters and show, just the plot idea and the extension of Anders feels. Well, I might not own that, but whatever. 
> 
> Warnings: Profanity, possible mentions and references to sex, childish behavior, and feels. Lots and lots of feels. Have you not seen the show? 
> 
> Reviews are love, constructive criticism is welcomed, and flames will be used for marshmallows. :) Tell me if I should continue this because I really don't know at this point. 
> 
> If you have any questions, please ask and I will answer as best I can. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Sometimes he wishes that he wasn't old, grown up to the point in which flirting became adultery and reality got flipped on its head. He wishes he could be young, foolish in everything he did; the arrogance from a pipe dream of being the king of the mountain instead of coming from a personality that seemed bestowed on him as a crummy birthday gift.

Then he could shout as he does now, put up a sly outer shell and all that would happen is that his mother would smile at him. He'd be put with his brothers, who he would fight with, but there wasn't a wall up that seemed impossible to break through. Then he would be safe, uncaring that Ty toddled after him as he followed Mike around the house. It was a cycle, one that he missed.

He wished he could fall back into that, into the innocence that consisted of normal lust and annoying siblings. True, there was sorrow and pain, but he wouldn't know the reason why Mike would win every time at pool when they played. He would just cheer and swear towards the elder with a smirk that he would win next time. He never would, but he didn't care.

If he could go back, he wouldn't have messed everything up; to where the childhoods of play and summers were buried and he was turned into the black sheep of the family. It was his fault, he knew that, but how would he…there was no answer, he had found.

He wished.

Instead no. Now was what he needed to focus on, the fact that he was running from a hunter. This was new, scary; just as his birthday had been all those years ago. He had not understood, as he does not now.

So he runs; the trees fly by and he is almost tempted to smile, it reminds him of when Mike would bring them all the forest and pretend to chase them. He'd always play the decoy, ordering his second in command to take Axl and run. Ty never liked leaving him, but he did as he was told; little to say, the younger two were rarely ever caught. He on the other hand would zig zag all over the place and when he was finally caught, throw himself at their older brother. It usually ended with him getting tickled and a noogie, but it was worth it.

An arrow embeds itself next to his head and he remembers he is breathless for a different reason. There are no giggles, from where the little brothers would have followed him, no leaves in the elder's dark hair, and there is no one else.

He alone, for now and he wishes he could go back.

Then no one would have died, not yet, and he could still smile at his brother without being accused of something. He would not be glared at for mistakes. He wouldn't be alone and he wouldn't be running through a bloody forest with a she witch chasing after him!

He wishes for simple, where it was just them and there was nothing else. No mistakes, no sweet talk, nada. Just them.

And there they are; they come into view and he about trips over an obvious root and lands on his ass. Instead he oversteps it, and the turn into the area to where the rest of them are is overshot; but finally, when he makes it in front of Mike, he wants to kneel over. Thankfully he doesn't.

His older brother looks about ready to catch him regardless, but instead he does what he does best and starts talking. Actually, he's babbling about hunters and a crazy bitch and he knows he not making any sense; he's sweating in his stupid sweater with the blasted sun beating down on him, probably looking more crazy man than god. How fitting that the elegant and seductive god of poetry has fallen so far he thinks.

But he is safe and so are his brothers, that is all that matters; even when Mike yells at him and glares for bringing the hunter here, he still feels like smiling. True, there's a psycho coming their way, but he is safe. True it was probably stupid to lead the woman here, but he couldn't help it. He needed his brothers; he needed to know they were safe.

And then Mike is gone, off to hunt something much more deadly than he could ever be; he looks around and ignores the rest for a select few gazes. He's almost tempted to apologize for interrupting the ceremony, but all he sees is Axl giving him a mixed look of irritation and concern. Then there's Ty, who's got the same type of look, but a little less caring even though everyone knows that before his 18th he was Ty's favorite. He's had more time to fuck up his relationship with the former cool one anyway, so he guesses it's fair that way.

He gives them both a tilted expression, practiced things that represent apology to the fact that he had fucked up once again. He doubts they care, but he doesn't mind either way. They are safe and he's been the diversion again; of course it's in a capacity more real than ever before, but the youngest are unharmed and Mike is going to kick ass. In his screwed up thought process that is how things are meant to be; even though he doesn't deserve it.

Gaia manages to catch his eye and gives him a sweet smile, one that he hopes does not change with the impending goddess assignment. Axl likes her, and so does he; although if anyone in the large gathering learned that he liked the newest member, he'd probably be decapitated. It's not like that, he just wants his brothers to be happy, but he doubts they would see it that way.

He doesn't notice Loki slip away, only the fact that he is missing when the god and his brother walk back into the clearing. Mike looks unharmed and thus the ceremony continues, even though he just wants to rewind to when Odin was in his first incarnation so he could slap the god. This shouldn't be this way and he loves his powers, but not this way. Gaia shouldn't of been put into this, Helen should not have died; perhaps the hunter was right and they should be purged. Then the unknowing mortals wouldn't have to suffer and the gods wouldn't be tortured.

The thoughts are wiped away when Gaia is turned into one of them, as they all hold their breaths for the answer of who she is. Olaf and Ingrid smile faintly, meeting eyes before announcing it.

And it comes out; his thoughts of sorrow are vanished at the sight of Axl sweeping his one into a kiss. Really, he's willing to put up with this bullshit so that they will be happy. Even though he knows that it'll more than likely never be that way for him, he still smiles and gives a loud cheer.

He gazes over and Ty looks tempted to laugh at the other gods, who wanted Gaia for themselves; he feels tall as a tree with pride and he does not care what the others do. Personally he is going to buy everyone drinks tonight, no matter what his finances say.

Mike is even grinning at him, something he'd thought he never see again; being a god is the best, he decides, because even if he cannot go back, perhaps the future will be different. He doubts it, but either decision, to live in the past or look to the future, is wishful thinking and nothing will change that.

Then there is strange language shouted over their heads, roared and he snaps to attention before doing what he feels is right. He recognizes the words from earlier and it chills his blood because he won't let it happen again. He shoves Ty behind him, no matter if the other is taller with broader shoulders, and while the other sputters curses and doesn't understand, he puts them both in front of the all father and queen. It wasn't supposed to be this way, but he breaths steadily and ignores the panic. He has to stand tall against the hunter, he has to protect them.

How stupid he was, to think that Natalie was the only one; it wasn't logical and yet he ignored it. Now he has put everyone, including the happy couple in danger.  _Stupid._ One of Ty's hands are on his shoulder and he is glad it's there to steady him, because while he's ready to throw himself at the black clad hunter, he's not sure he would make it one step before his knees gave out. But the youngest are behind him, the queen goddess is, and he will not fall; not yet.

The other gods are in other states of disarray, the Maori gods shielding the goddesses with Olaf and Ingrid nearby; but all he sees is Mike. The eldest is standing closest to the hunter, a man with a near shaved head who has his finger on a crossbow nearly identical to the one from earlier. Grimly he considers how it's the god of the hunt against a psychopath, before pressing those behind him further away from the threat.

There's blood pounding in his ears, so he doesn't hear the words that his brother is saying to the man, trying to persuade him to not massacre them all. He hopes to the gods, not in attendance of course, that it works but he knows it won't.

His business is that of words and he knows the look of a person who will not be moved or sold; it is the expression carved in stone on the human's face. He knows he has to tell his brother, but it comes out too late.

Instead, the only sound is that of a flying arrow and a slight groan. There is only the sight of his brother falling to the ground and his throat burns ever hotter than any argument or liquor ever could; but he holds back the two who are tense against him. Both his outstretched arms are held by the hands of the younger gods but he can't let them go, not yet.

Not even when he sees the blood staining the grass and he knows how similar it is the puddle that is on his kitchen floor right now. Not even when he knows their brother could be dying right now. He can't let them go into that death trap where the arrows are still trained on them; he can't let them fall before he does.

Then there is screaming and ash, before Loki casts the hunter to where he assumes Natalie is as well; then he lets go. He is tempted to scream at the god of mischief, ask what the hell took him so long. If it had only been a few bloody seconds earlier…but he doesn't.

He uses the dreadful blue sweater to try and stop the bleeding from his brother's chest, cradles the older man as they transfer him to some form of transportation. He doesn't remember or fucking care; he lets someone else, Olaf maybe, do the talking and just holds the bloody blue as tight as he can.

Because while he wishes he was young and innocent and stupid, he can't be; he will be the oldest if the blood stops flowing and he's not ready for that. He's still young, still innocent, still  _stupid_ and if Mike dies then he will have to grow up even more.

And he can't, just like he can't seem to speak as other voices scream around him while they drive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked, or rather didn't hate, it. 
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful. 
> 
> Have an awesome day!


End file.
